


Lava and Portals

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: the lava was enchanting to the blond- inspired by the canon steam of the 5th -read the tags!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 408





	Lava and Portals

The lava bubbles below him, the pops and hisses barely heard above the hum of the portal.  _ He just wanted to go home… _

“Dream, what would happen if I went through?” He runs a hand along the obsidian frame, and the masked man points his enchanted sword at his neck. Tommy blinks, and swallows slightly.

“I’ll have to kill you. For good.” 

“...oh…” Oddly enough, Tommy says it with a small (disbelieving?) laugh at the end.

As Ghostbur, Dream and the others go through, the blond sighs, and moves away from the portal. He stares at the lava below, eyes unfocused and somewhat glassy- but he was thinking clearly, he knew he was. The jump wasn’t that far, right? If he could just...

It pops and sizzles, and he leans forward, reaching a hand out, the orange-red light enchanting to the tired-  _ was he tired _ ? -boy. 

He leans forwards and- 

Dream pulls him back with a yank on his shoulder. It wasn’t gentle by any means, but it pulled the boy out of his reverie. “It’s not your time to die yet Tommy.” 

“It’s  _ never _ my time to die.” He says it with a soft sort of exhaustion, falling against the blackstone.


End file.
